Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a method for fabricating an optical module. This application claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent application No. 2015-124833 filed on Jun. 22, 2015, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Related Background Art
The document referred to by the following URL discloses a compact laser module:
(http://www.semiconwest.org/sites/semiconwest.org/files/docs/SW2013_P.%20De%20Dobbelaere_Luxtera.pdf).